Packaged semiconductor devices that include multiple semiconductor die may require high internal data rates to meet current and future trends in operating speeds. While standard data transmission techniques may still provide future increases to data rates, the currently available increases may be limited by the physical components of the die and interconnect materials. For example, electrical connections formed between die may limit the signals provided thereon and may also limit the achievable data rate. Accordingly, alternative communication techniques may be desirable.